Mine
by AthenaKidd
Summary: Okay, This is a songfic I wrote earlier when I woke up. It matches Percy and Annabeth soooo well that I'm surprised that I haven't seen it yet! ALL TAYLOR SWIFT FANS MUST READ!


**OMG! I CANT BELIEVE NOBODY THOUGHT OF THIS! This morning, I woke up and pulled out my iPod, like always, and hit shuffle. It went to Taylor Swift's song, Mine. So it got to that part where it says: "Do you remember we were sitting out by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time." So I'm thinking ! *gasps for air* Okay, that's pretty much my morning. Hope you enjoy it! (Well of course you will, it's about Percabeth.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Taylor Swift. Though I really hate disclaimers because I doubt anybody on FanFiction can mistake my work for Rick Riordan's.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy Jackson is a complete traitor! I can't believe I ever went out with him! I can't-Why? Why would he want to go to some stupid college in Manhattan? And I don't care if that's where he lives. He PROMISED ME he would stay near me because of my scholarship to Stanford. Yeah, well we all know that he's got too much kelp and minnows and seaweed corroded up in his head to get to Stanford, but he can at least stay close! I grabbed my iPod and breathed in, breathed out. Breathe in, breathed out. Breathed in, stick ear buds in my ear, breathe out. Even though it was 2:25 in the morning, I remarkably hit the shuffle button. First song: Raise Your Glass, by P!nk. No, it would only make my night more stressful if I had Percy AND beer on my mind. Song two: Love the Way You Lie, by Eminem. That fits my situation, so I decided to listen to it.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hit me back_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie love the way you lie._

_Now to Eminem's part_, I thought.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the room feels right it's like I'm in a fight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate-_

Okay, next song. It's not that it didn't fit my situation or anything, it's just that I wasn't in the mood for Eminem song because there so loud. I was slightly in the mood to relax. Song Three: Rhythm of Love, by Plain White Tees. Love their music, but no. Song Four: Firework, by Katy Perry. If I listen to a song about fireworks, I was going to start crying again. After all, that's where it all happened at. Song Five: Mine, by Taylor Swift. I let my mind go blank and gave it up to the music.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with the fear of falling_

_wondering why we bought it with love if it never last_

_I say, can you believe it? As were lying on the couch,_

Percy's 16th birthday, I remembered. I was trying to relate to this song as much as I could just to make me feel better. But to this song I didn't have to think about it. This reminded me of when we were sitting on the bench of the Poseidon Table eating a blue cake with our fingers.

_The moment I can see it, yes, yes,_

_I_ _can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting out by the water,_

Yes. On Percy's birthday.

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

The underwater kiss! And for the _first_ time.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

Oh, well that fits, now doesn't it?

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

Yes, there just happens to be one.

_You learn by secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

I think our parents are an….ah…._special_ exception.

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take, yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

"Well maybe that's what I should be thinking about," I mumbled. This whole fighting thing, was it really worth it?

_Do you remember we were sitting out by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

Ha! More like, "You made a girly girl of a careless man's careful daughter"

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

The music started to get faster and more interesting at this part.

_And I remember that fight_

_Two thirty am_

I hit the pause button. _Ooooo_-kay is this thing, like, stalking my life? It's not normal having a fight at two thirty am, yet that's what was going on at my night at fireworks AND in Taylor's song. My night at Fireworks had been almost perfect.

Almost.

Until he brought up that stupid subject of "College". He says, "!"

Being his girlfriend for two years and best friend for six, I understood him perfectly fine. "Where at?"

"NYU." I felt my smile break in half and bend the wrong way.

"What? I thought you agreed we would stay in San Francisco near me and Stanford!"

He looked like he just made a big mistake and desperately needed to cover it up, like my stepmom might do on a regular basis.

"What? Annabeth, you know I could never get into any college in San Francisco! That's like Gaea going to Elysium. _Big_ chance, like a vote of hundred percent, right?

I gave him a harsh look ready to go on more, but he shocked me too much. I stormed back to my cabin when the fireworks were only halfway over. The sky lit up gray with gloom. I yelled back to Percy, "Don't ever talk to me again!" even though I couldn't breathe without him. Though as stubbornly loyal as he is, he followed me and to this second he's sitting on the Cabin Six porch, waiting. After reflecting all of that, I hit the play button.

_'cause everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran home cryin and you followed me out into the street_

This guy reminded me so much of Percy.

_Brace myself for the goodbye_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

As angry as I was at him, he really loved me. Percy was known to mess things up. It was in his nature. Deep down, I really wished he were here in this room.

_You say, I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_she is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it? Hold on, Make it last_

_Hold on, Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it? Hold-on,_

_Gonna make it last, Hold-on,_

_And I can see it, yes, yes,_

_I can see it now,_

_see it now,_

_see it now_

The song ended slowly with an instrument I couldn't name. I sighed and put the iPod down. The door of the Athena Cabin creaked open. Malcolm walked in.

"Annabeth, _somebody_ wants to talk to you," he said as he frowned at the person outside. He was probably disapproving of the way_ that_ person treated me earlier.

I sighed. "Bring him in." Seaweed Brain walked in and his eyes were filled with guilt. Knowing him he was probably making plans to drown himself. I stared at him through the darkness of the cabin and I felt my lip pout out like a baby. I slowly rose off the bed and walked over to him and enveloped him in a large, comforting hug.

"It's not worth the fighting," I choked out while sobbing. "I love you and nothing will come between us, especially not school." I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and when it hit his shoulder he stayed dry.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry, But… school? You're right. It's not worth it. I missed a whole bunch of that when I thought my dad was Neptune. We'll still see each other on holidays and during the summer. I love you. I'm sorry I made you so upset tonight. I love you."

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. Right now they were tinted with tiny blue flecks. "Percy, you are the best thing that's ever been mine." We leaned in for the kiss.

**(A/N.2) pwetty pwease weview! I wrote what happened in between without thinking about the song, so I was happy when it went along so well. IF YOU LOVE THE SONG "MINE" THEN REVIEW THIS: 3 TS's MINE! Love it, hate it, rate it. If I didn't get the lyrics on a song right then I'm sorry, I just guessed. ICE CREAM TO ALL WHO REVIEW!BOOING TOMATOES TO ALL WHO DON'T!**


End file.
